Bonjour Stockholm !
by Eroff
Summary: Suite à une violente altercation avec Lucius Malfoy, un kidnapping et quelques ecchymoses, Harry Potter se retrouve coincé au manoir Malfoy. Qu'adviendra t-il au Survivant avec un jeune Malfoy amoureux et déprimé dans les parages ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Ceci est ma toute première fanfic, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !

J'ai modifié quelques détails de l'histoire réelle tels que le transplanage dans Poudlard mais dans l'ensemble, je me suis efforcée de respecter la trame du mieux que je pouvais !

J'espère que vous saurez être sympas dans vos reviews et me dire ce qui cloche !

J'ai recorrigé les fautes, et si là, il y en a, alors je ne sais plus quoi faire

Ce chapitre a été recorrigé le 17/07/2012

Bonne lecture !

_Bonjour Stockholm !_

« - Harry ! Reviens parmi nous ! S'écria Hermione, en claquant des mains.

« - Oui, oui, j'arrive … » murmura ce dernier, un peu ailleurs.

_Mais que peux bien mijoter Malfoy ?_

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis, sorti la cape de son père de sa valise non s'en avoir bousculé Ron qui protesta bruyamment. Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, bien décidé à éclaircir le mystère Malfoyen.

Arrivé face à la porte du compartiment que le blond avait auto-décrété le sien, il posa la cape sur ses épaules et profita de la lenteur de Goyle pour se faufiler discrètement. Il essaya de se cacher du mieux qu'il pu dans le seul endroit disponible le porte-bagages. Il y grimpa laborieusement, puis se tourna dans tous les sens possibles pour réussir à trouver une position confortable. Pendant les quelques heures qui restaient au voyage, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger et écouta la conversation du mieux qu'il pu.

Il supporta les jérémiades de Crabbe et Goyle, le snobisme de Malfoy et les gloussements de Parkinson.

Mais le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Malgré quelques informations minuscules et totalement inutiles, Malfoy n'avait rien laissé échapper de compromettant.

Lorsque le train entra en gare, les serpentards se levèrent difficilement, engourdis par la journée de voyage. Goyle commença à descendre les valises une à une. Par malheur, l'une d'elle cogna contre le genou d'Harry qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Malfoy qui surveillait la manœuvre de Goyle, peu confiant, fronça les sourcils. Lorsque tous furent sortis, à l'exception du blond suspicieux, ce dernier baissa tous les stores. Le jeune gryffondor le regarda faire, intrigué. Il vit avec horreur Malfoy brandir sa baguette et lui lancer un petrificus. Harry chuta lourdement au sol, entre les banquettes et le blond se pencha sur lui.

Il lui retira violemment sa cape et leurs regards haineux se croisèrent.

« - Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer sur Terre, _Potter_ », cracha Malfoy en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le nez d'Harry qui se cassa d'un coup.

Lorsque le brun considéra de nouveau Malfoy, ce fut, l'espace d'une seconde, un nouveau regard qu'arborait le serpentard. Presque … attristé. Mais la seconde suivante, Draco le contemplait de nouveau d'un air impassible avant de quitter le wagon.

Harry se mit à paniquer. Le temps qu'on le retrouve, le train serait en route pour Londres et jamais il n'aurait le temps de sortir. D'ailleurs, il lui était impossible de se défaire d'un pétrificus jeté par un sorcier tel que Malfoy.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le compartiment s'ouvrit et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Andromeda Tonks.

Cette dernière l'aida à se lever après l'avoir libéré du sort :

« - Que t'es t-il arrivé, Harry ?

« - C'est Malfoy, répondit-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

« - C'est une méchante blessure que tu as là. Fais voir, dit-elle en lui prenant le menton, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réparer ça. _Episkey _! »

Tonks éloigna sa baguette du nez d'Harry et ce dernier s'empressa de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

« - Viens, on y va », murmura la jeune femme en le précédant d'un bon pas.

Harry en descendant les marches à sa suite, constata que Tonks avait l'air fatiguée. Elle avait de courts cheveux gris-châtains et le dos courbé. Harry se demanda quelle était la raison de sa présence ici, à Poudlard. Elle ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au portail où Rogue les attendait. Harry la regarda s'éloigner un peu triste, mais la vue du professeur de Potions, son nez plissé et le regard moqueur fit monter en lui des vagues de dégoût. Il en oublia rapidement Tonks mais se promit de se pencher de nouveau sur le sujet lorsqu'il serait au chaud, dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry observa Malfoy, essayant de trouver la faille. Il savait que ce dernier cachait quelque chose. Il devait absolument trouver de quoi il retournait. S'entama alors une valse périlleuse, Draco évitait Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier le poursuivait dans les couloirs, à la fin des cours et avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Dès que le brun entrait dans une pièce, le blond en sortait dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Harry avait pris l'habitude de garder cape et carte des maraudeurs sans cesse sur lui pour tracer Malfoy pas à pas. Mais pas à un seul instant Harry ne trouva quelque chose de répréhensible à reprocher au serpentard. Rien ne clochait, pas de lettres, pas de messes-basses entre serpentards, pas de coups d'œil intempestifs guettant l'arrivée d'un hibou, pas d'absences inexpliquées.

Lassé, le gryffondor cessa toute investigation sans stopper toute surveillance. Ses notes avaient pâties de cette perte de temps.

Inquiet de sa baisse phénoménale en métamorphose et en sortilèges, il prit ses affaires de cours et se précipita à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver Hermione.

Seule, celle-ci bouquinait tranquillement à une table.

« Ron doit sûrement être au terrain de Quidditch » se dit Harry.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête et de murmurer un simple bonjour.

« - J'ai arrêté d'espionner Malfoy.

« - C'est bien.

« - Mes notes sont en chute libre et je me disais que peut-être…

« - J'accepterais de t'aider à réviser ? » finit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça un peu gêné mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie, il sourit. Hermione ferma son livre et se leva.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, des livres pleins les bras alors qu'Harry sortait d'un air tranquille les parchemins nécessaires.

Quelques heures de travail plus tard, une quinzaine de suppliques et des regards sévères après, ils furent rejoints par un Ron qui visiblement sortait de la douche.

« - Tiens, un revenant ! s'exclama t-il, je suis content de te revoir parmi nous ! J'étais venu proposer à Hermione de venir manger, on y va ?

Les deux étudiants acquiescèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent en riant et s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors. Ils se servirent généreusement de chaque plat, dans la bonne humeur. Surtout Ron.

Quelques semaines de cours chargés et ennuyeux plus tard, les vacances arrivèrent. Pour Ron et Harry, les fées du Quidditch et des grasses matinées semblaient leur tendre les bras. Pour Hermione sonnait déjà le gong des révisions assidues. Ron proposa à ses deux amis de passer quelques jours au Terrier, avec sa famille. Tous deux acceptèrent avec une joie non dissimulée et tous ensemble ils firent leurs bagages.

Le jour du départ, Harry se fit réveiller par un rouquin surexcité. Il lui lança violemment un oreiller à la figure...qui atterrit dans la figure de Dean qui sortait de la salle de bain. Une violente bagarre pré-vacances de coussins s'engagea et les soldats furent sans pitié.

Lorsque Hermione débarqua pour leur signaler que le train allait partir sans eux, ce fut le branle-bas de combat et tous se dépêchèrent de s'habiller. Ce avant de se saisir de leur valise et de se précipiter dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils couraient pour ne pas rater le train, ils croisèrent Malfoy, valise à la main, le visage triste et défait. Lorsqu'il vu Lucius Malfoy au fond du couloir, il eut une grimace de désapprobation devant tant de reptiles dans le même lieu. Il se précipita hors du collège, le sourire aux lèvres, précédé de ses amis. Il monta dans le train et s'assit tranquillement en prévision du voyage.

Draco regarda Potter s'éloigner en riant avec ses amis alors que lui allait se retrouver au manoir Malfoy, seul dans cette immense endroit avec son père encore plus glacial que d'habitude et une mère à la mine larmoyante. Sa main se raffermit sur la poignée de sa valise et doucement il rejoignit son père qui lui tendait fermement le coude. Il attrapa ce dernier puis eut cette désagréable sensation d'être aspiré à travers un tube et sa respiration se coupa. Quelques secondes après, il atterrit doucement dans l'allée de marbre du manoir. La tranquillité était terminée.

« - Le Maître est là. Je compte sur toi pour être un hôte agréable au Lord. J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait te confier une mission, dit Lucius, Surtout, tâche de ne pas me décevoir car tu pourrais amèrement le regretter », poursuivit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Draco hocha péniblement la tête, un peu nerveux.

Ils gravirent les marches du long escalier et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un elfe de maison au visage tuméfié, aux mains recouvertes de bandages et aux côtes boursouflées. Probablement cassées.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une porte en ébène. Lucius et l'elfe de maison y pénétrèrent mais Draco n'y fut pas autorisé. Quelques secondes après, l'elfe ressortit et s'inclina devant Draco.

« - Le Lord ne désire pas vous voir ce soir et maître Malfoy m'a demandé de vous dire que Madame votre mère vous attendait dans votre chambre.

L'elfe s'inclina une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

Draco monta les escaliers, longea un autre couloir et arriva devant une seconde porte qu'il franchit rapidement. Il posa sa valise au pied de son lit et l'instant d'après, Narcissa sortit d'une autre porte menant à la salle de bain.

Cette dernière le prit tendrement dans ses bras, et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été très proches, Draco savait que les temps allaient être durs pour les Malfoy.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Draco et sa mère passèrent tout leur temps dans la chambre du jeune homme, à lire, à jouer aux échecs et n'en sortaient jamais. Ils avaient trop peur du Lord. Narcissa avoua à Draco qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de rester dormir dans la chambre de son fils car son odeur la rassurait. Elle était efffrayée par la perspective de croiser le Maître si elle faisait des allers retours entre leurs deux chambres.

Une relation étrange se tissa entre ces deux personnes qui avaient vécu quinze ans dans la même maison, qui s'évitaient toujours mais qui était désormais liés par la même terreur. Ils se rapprochaient, petit à petit et, au fil des discussions, se découvraient.

Mais un jour, Draco fut convoqué au salon et après un regard éploré de sa mère, il s'y dirigea lentement, apeuré.

Le Lord était assis au bout de la table, accompagné de Severus Rogue et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Son père se tenait en retrait, la barbe naissante, et tous les autres mangemorts sortaient un à un de la pièce.

« - Draco, susurra le Lord de sa voix sifflante, je t'attendais… Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir reçu plus tôt mais j'étais … pris par le temps. »

Le jeune homme se mit à être pris de frissons incontrôlables mais Voldemort continua :

« - Je voulais te demander quelque chose Draco … »

A ces mots, Lucius lança un regard terrible à son fils, lui promettant milles souffrances s'il refusait d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco ramena douloureusement son regard sur le Maître.

« - Je sais que tu attends impatiemment d'être _tatoué, _mais à une condition, s'exclama le Lord, un sourire aux lèvres, je veux Potter. »

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire strident en murmurant des « Potter » d'une voix étranglée.

« - J'ai… j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre … murmura Draco.

« - A la rentrée, tu me le ramènes. Rapidement.

« - Mais… Et Dumbledore ?

« - Ce vieux fou d'Albus … Trop gentil … A lever sans arrêt le sort anti-transplanage, cela devait finir par arriver … Tu n'a qu'a profiter de la levée du sortilège pendant quelques secondes pour transplaner avec Potter et me l'amener ici…Tu vas rentrer demain à Poudlard. Et souvient-toi, je n'aime pas attendre et si tu me déçoit, ta chère… _mère_, en subira les désastreuses conséquences. Allez, va t'en », dit-il d'un ton dur.

Draco sortit de la pièce un peu tremblant.

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre, et se coucha directement sous le regard compatissant de sa mère.

Sa couette par dessus la tête, il se mit à pleurer, les larmes dégoulinants le long de son visage et le nez coulant. Elle était partie loin la dignité des Malfoy, et ce depuis longtemps. Sa mère alla le prendre dans ses bras et il s'accrocha rageusement à son chemisier.

« - Je ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Potter, murmura Draco inconsciemment.

Sa mère se figea.

« Je l'aime trop pour ça. »

Et il resta là, pendant de longues minutes à pleurer comme un enfant, alors que sa mère secouée par la révélation de son fils, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, prête à tout accepter. Jusqu'à l'amour de son fils pour Potter, juste pour ne pas le perdre.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Voici le 2e chapitre de _Bonjour Stockholme !_

J'espère qu'il vous plaîra !

Réponses aux reviews : 

SdCC9 : Tu voulais savoir le rapport avec Stockholme et bien, je garde le « secret » pour moi pour l'instant. Mais si tu cherche bien, tu trouvera ^^

Clina : Merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour l'attitude de Tonks, j'ai essayé de respecté son attitude dans le tome 6 =)

BlackClaire : J'espère que la suite te plaîra !

Babou : J'avoue que moi même j'ai peu d'idées sur comment Draco va faire, mais je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose de vraisemblable ! Après, pour le comportement d'Harry … J'écris un peu au feeling, Harry Potter est quelqu'un de tellement compliqué !

Dairy's Scribenpenne : J'ai corrigé mes erreurs, j'espère tout de même que tu voudra bien lire ma fic en sachant que je suis une débutante complète, merci.

-****Drarry****-

« - Les enfants, c'est l'heure, on y va ! » cria Molly Weasley en bas des escaliers. A ces mots, Harry, Ron et Hermione se saisirent de leurs affaires et dévalèrent les escaliers pour se rendre en compagnie du reste de la famille Weasley encore scolarisée jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils montèrent un à un dans la voiture prêtée par le ministère dans un grand élan de générosité. Molly avait été surprise, eux qui d'habitude refusaient de prêter ne serait-ce qu'une plume ou un morceau de parchemin mais Arthur s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à King's Cross et après avoir franchi le mur en courant, ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai fumant 9 ¾.

En embrassant Molly pour lui dire au revoir, Harry put voir Malfoy et sa mère traversant la fumée. Malfoy avait l'air complètement épuisé et sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être dans un meilleur état.

POV : Draco

Après un baiser fugace de sa mère, Draco se saisit de sa valise beige et monta rapidement comme pour fuir l'aura sinistre du manoir qui semblait entourer sa mère.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient rapprochés plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible un jour, Draco avait toujours l'impression que le Maître les espionnait et qu'il ne pouvait octroyer à sa mère pas la moindre tendresse, de peur d'être réprimandé par le Lord.

Il lui jeta tout de même un regard triste mais censé la rassurer. Alors, elle hocha doucement de la tête et regarda le train s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Draco, lui, préférait rester seul dans son compartiment. Chaque serpentard qui désirait s'installer avec lui eut droit à un regard glacé. Peu à peu, la rumeur que Draco Malfoy s'était fait tatoué la marque des Ténèbres et qu'il refusait qu'on s'approche de lui circula dans tout le train.

Mais malgré cela, quelques minutes après, Blaise Zabini entra dans le compartiment de Draco et n'accorda aucune importance au regard courroucé du jeune Malfoy.

« - Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur toi Draco ?

On dit toujours beaucoup de choses, s'exclama ce dernier en tournant violemment la tête vers la vitre, énervé de la présence de son ami.

On dit que tu t'es fait tatouer.

Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, murmura le blond.

Draco … » murmura Blaise.

Draco tourna doucement la tête vers son ami, refoulant les larmes qu'il avait refusé de laisser couler tout au long de son séjour au manoir. Mais la présence de la seule personne à qui il accordait sa confiance semblait briser toutes les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé de se construire malgré l'influence insidieuse du Maître dans sa tête.

Blaise savait que le Draco arrogant, snobinard et désagréable avait disparu quelque part dans un recoin du cerveau de son ami. Désormais, si Malfoy voulait ce sortir de ce désespoir que Blaise distinguait dans ses yeux, il devait changer. Même si personne ne changeait complétement, même si il savait que Draco serait toujours serpentard dans l'âme, c'était un Malfoy différent qui apparaissait devant lui. Pour Blaise, Merlin seul savait ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines, mais Draco, lui, savait que la peur qui l'avait rongé pendant ces quinze jours s'était infiltrée dans son corps et son esprit et il lui semblait que jamais elle ne s'en irait.

« - Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé Draco ? Tu te sentirais peut-être mieux, chuchota Blaise pour ne pas brusquer le blond.

Alors, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Draco raconta toutes ses vacances en omettant de citer sa révélation inconsciente et qu'il avait regretté d'avoir confié à sa mère. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Potter. Même à lui, cela lui paraissait étrange et si quelqu'un le savait, cette personne ne comprendrait pas. Même si parler du Lord et de ce qu'il avait vécu fut difficile, il savait que s'il ne s'en épurait pas immédiatement, cela lui rongerait le cœur.

Blaise fut compréhensif et ne dit rien lorsque Draco eut fini, conscient que Malfoy s'était presque parlé à lui-même plus qu'à lui.

POV Harry :

Harry s'étira en faisant craquer ses mains une à une avant de regarder la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Ron et Hermione était parti faire une ronde dans les couloirs du train et malgré l'agacement que cela lui procurait de ne pas être préfet, il appréciait de goûter à son premier moment de solitude depuis le début des vacances.

Même si ces dernières s'achevaient il était heureux de revenir à Poudlard, sa vraie maison. Content de retrouver son dortoir, ses salles de classes et ses cours ennuyeux, son parc, son lac et sa forêt Interdite.

Il enfila négligemment son uniforme de gryffondor, et se rassit lourdement sur son siège. Il avala ensuite les dernières chocogrenouilles qu'il avait réussi à sauver de l'estomac sans fond de Ron, et finit par s'assoupir.

Il fit un rêve étrange, un rêve aux couleurs orageuses, grises mais brillantes. Il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans le parc. La forêt Interdite apparaissait devant lui, avec ses arbres verts et la lune argenté brillante juste au dessus. Au début, la forêt lui parut terrifiante mais après quelques temps, un immense dragon plus argenté qu'une pièce de monnaie apparut et l'invita à monter sur son dos. Ce fut ainsi qu'il sut qu'il rêvait. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ce rêve s'arrête, il se sentait si bien sur le dos de l'animal et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce dragon sentait terriblement bon, il était au chaud, il se sentait tellement …

« - Harry, on est arrivés ! » glapit une voix dans son oreille.

Harry gémit, prêt à faire subir d'atroces souffrances au malheureux qu'il l'avait réveillé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur la chevelure rousse de Ron.

« - Ron ! » s'écria t-il en se jetant sur ce dernier.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans une terrible bataille contre le Réveilleur Honni, Hermione le rappela à l'ordre d'une claque bien senti dans la nuque en criant que si ils ne se dépêchaient pas de sortir, le train repartirait avec eux.

Ecroulés de rire, Ron et Harry prirent les valises et débarquèrent sur le quai où de nombreux adultes les regardaient.

« - Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Ron.

- Je crois que ce sont des aurors. Regardez, il y a Tonks ! Je la trouve triste à voir, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit Hermione.

- Je l'ai vu à la rentrée, s'exclama Harry, elle était dans le même état. Je me demande où est passé notre Tonks, toujours prête à rire.

- C'est peut-être à cause de Sirius, ils étaient cousins et elle doit être extrêmement affligée par sa mort. » Murmura Hermione.

A ces mots, Harry regarda Tonks plus profondément. Lui aussi était toujours terriblement affecté de la mort de son parrain. Il pensait toujours à lui avant de se coucher et il lui était arrivé de se mettre à pleurer à une ou deux reprises.

Il avait l'impression qu'en perdant Sirius, il perdait la seule famille qu'il ai jamais eu.

Alors il comprenait pourquoi Tonks ne souriait plus et qu'elle avait des cheveux plus gris que les nuages les jours de pluie. Si il avait été méthamorphomage, lui aussi aurait fait la même chose.

Ils se rendirent ensuite jusqu'à la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard et ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour dîner.

A la table des professeurs, Harry pouvait voir le professeur Slughorn faire de grands signes à sa voisine comme si il était en pleine explication d'un sujet justifiant qu'il gesticule.

Harry avait toujours la nomination de Rogue en DCFM en travers de la gorge. Les rôles étaient totalement inversés depuis le début de l'année. Grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il décrochait des A et des O en potions alors qu'il avait du mal à décrocher une note correcte en défense contre les forces du mal.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt. Devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des gryffondors, il avait fait passé les sélections la deuxième semaine de cours, et il s'était ensuivit alors une bataille acharnée contre des joueurs qui ne voulaient rien comprendre et Harry vécu les sélections les plus frustrantes de toute sa vie.

Aujourd'hui se déroulait l'entraînement de l'équipe et Harry espérait tirer enfin quelque chose de son équipe qui pour l'instant n'était pas en cohésion totale.

La semaine suivante, Harry profita de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se détendre et acheter les cadeaux de noël de Ron et Hermione qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver pendant les vacances de noël. Même si il était très en retard, il espérait que ses amis comprendraient.

Après s'être décidé pour un livre traitant des sortilèges capillaires pour Hermione et d'un pack de chocogrenouilles et de Bulles Baveuses pour Ron, il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment très doué pour trouver des cadeaux. Il se mit à rire tout seul au milieu de Pré-au-lard jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione l'intercepte en lui demandant ce qui le faisait rire comme ça.

« - C'est rien du tout, dit Harry en se calmant, tenez, je viens d'acheter vos cadeaux de noël. Je suis désolé d'être en retard. »

Ron et Hermione lui sourirent avant d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Après de chaleureux remerciements, et quelques tournées de chocogrenouilles, assis sur un banc face aux trois Balais, ils décidèrent de rentrer, plusieurs bulles baveuses plein la bouche.

Alors qu'il rentrait jusqu'à sa salle commune, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, un gryffondor de 2e année l'intercepta et lui donna un parchemin.

Harry l'ouvrit et s'exclama :

« - C'est un message de Dumbledore !

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ron.

C'est pour ma 3e leçon. Il dit que je dois venir samedi prochain et qu'il aime beaucoup les fizzwizzbizz », répondit Harry.

Le samedi suivant, lorsque la 3e leçon se fut achevé, Harry s'empressa de tout raconter à ses amis. Il devait récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn. Mais si Dumbledore en avait été incapable, comment lui pourrait-il réussir ?

POV : Draco

Draco faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs, guettant chaque recoin pour y découvrir des élèves ne respectant pas le règlement, mais rien à faire, il pensait toujours à Potter et à cette fichue mission.

Il continua à marcher vivement dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où il s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendit quelqu'un en sortir.

Même si il n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'il était un préfet en pleine ronde, il préférait ne pas tomber sur un professeur. Mais ce n'était pas un enseignant qui sortait du bureau, c'était Potter.

Conscient de la chance qui se présentait sous ses yeux, un Potter seul, le soir, baissant sa garde, il pouvait tout simplement lui lancer un stupéfix et le cacher dans un recoin du château en attendant le moment propice pour transplaner.

Alors qu'il tendait sa baguette vers le dos de Potter, les lèvres tremblantes, il fut incapable de prononcer le sort et regarda le brun disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de sa cuisse, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés.

Il savait qu'il venait de laisser passer une chance incroyable de kidnapper Potter, mais l'idée qu'il devait commettre cet acte lui parut absurde. Comme si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur, et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux.

Lui qui avait toujours été un enfant arrogant et gâté jusqu'à l'os, c'était la première fois qu'il devait se débrouiller seul, et cela le terrifiait.

Il se releva et en titubant se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, c'est à dire les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Arrivé, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se mit à pleurer sous les yeux éberlués de Mimi, la tête hors du siphon des toilettes.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Bonjour !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver sur ce chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Reviews :

Clina : Merci de suivre ma fic et ne t'inquiète pas, Draco ne mettra pas son plan à exécution tout de suite ;)

BlackClaire : Tu a touché juste pour le titre ^^ Pour Tonks, c'est effectivement à propos de Lupin ;) bonne lecture pour la suite, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira =)

Bonjour Stockholm !

POV : Harry

Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva le premier pour se jeter sur le professeur Slughorn.

« - Professeur … Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, dit Harry s'efforçant de copier la méthode Jedusorienne.

« - Quoi donc mon cher Harry ? » demanda le professeur en farfouillant dans son bureau à la recherche d'une boîte d'ananas confits.

Harry se tortilla les mains, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, et alors que Slughorn sortait une boîte, l'air ravi et qu'il l'ouvrait pour piocher une friandise, il se jeta à l'eau.

« - Que pouvez vous me dire à propos … des Horcruxes ?

« - Absolument rien du tout ! Cria le professeur en refermant la boîte et en la fourrant violemment dans son bureau. Harry ne pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car le professeur parti en courant, clouant ainsi la discussion.

Harry se tortura les méninges jusqu'à la salle commune mais la vision de gryffondors de sixième année surexcités le coupa court dans ses réflexions.

Il les rejoignit devant le tableau d'affichage et lorsque il fut arrivé près d'Hermione, cette dernière sautait dans tous les sens.

« - Ils vont enfin commencer les cours de transplanage ! S'écria t-elle.

Harry lui sourit et retourna examiner le tableau.

Le samedi suivant, ce fut le début des cours de transplanage et Harry, Ron et Hermione, se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malfoy qui était en grande conversation avec Zabini et les nombreux coups d'œils qu'ils jetaient à la ronde semblaient indiquer leur besoin de ne pas être entendus.

Arrivés à la grande Salle, Harry se sépara de ses amis sans autre forme de procès et se positionna dans l'un des cerceaux derrière Malfoy.

Lui et son ami étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et discutaient à voix basse. Harry tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose mais seul quelques bribes de mots lui parvinrent.

Malheureusement, Zabini s'aperçut de sa présence car il murmura quelque chose à Malfoy qui lui jeta un regard discret et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre.

Tout ça lui paraissait étrange. Bien trop pour garantir que Malfoy soit aussi blanc que neige. Pensif, Harry ne suivit le cours que partiellement et à l'instar de ses camarades, ne parvint pas à transplaner une seule fois, ce qui passa relativement inaperçu.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ron qui réveilla Harry en criant.

« - Harry, lève-toi ! J'ai reçu mes cadeaux d'anniversaire ! »

Harry tâtonna sur la table de chevet en quête de ses lunettes, les chaussa sur son nez, et après s'être levé, se dirigea près du Ron et s'assit sur son lit.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'Harry se levait pour prendre sa douche, Ron ouvrit son dernier cadeau : une boîte de chocolats. Persuadé qu'ils venaient d'Harry, le roux remercia son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendit pas.

Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, Ron était allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Ca va Ron ? Allez va prendre ta douche, on va être en retard et Hermione va s'énerver !

Ron se tourna vers Harry et murmura :

« - Elle est si belle …

« - Qui ça ? Hermione ? Question de point de vue mais …

« - Non, pas Hermione … Romilda !

« - Romilda ?

« - Oui, Romilda Vane … Tu la connais ? » demanda Ron.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Quand il vit la boîte de chocolats, immédiatement il comprit le coup monté et décida d'amener Ron au professeur Slughorn. Lui saurait peut-être quoi faire.

Saisissant son meilleur ami sous le bras, Harry le traîna à travers tout Poudlard en direction du bureau de Slughorn.

Une fois arrivé, Harry poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et exposa le problème au professeur. En voyant Ron, ce dernier s'était détendu car il évitait la présence d'Harry au maximum mais Ron lui fournissait une raison de ne pas répondre à Harry.

Le professeur donna un remède à Ron puis sortit une bouteille d'hydromel. Pour se « remettre du choc ». Il déboucha la bouteille et servit trois verres.

Un peu honteux de son comportement pendant qu'Harry l'avait amené jusqu'à Slughorn, Ron avala son verre cul-sec. Mais d'un seul coup, ses lèvres se mirent à mousser et son visage commença à tirer sur le violet.

« - Professeur il s'étouffe ! » s'écria Harry en tapant dans le dos de Ron qui tomba par terre et commença à convulser.

Alors Harry courut jusqu'au tiroir de Slughorn, en tira un bézoard et revint près de Ron pour le lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

Toujours choqué, le professeur Slughorn resta là, le verre en main, à regarder Ron reprendre une couleur normale même si il avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait plus respirer.

POV Draco :

« - Chère Mère, j'espère que vous allez bien, déclama Draco à haute voix en même temps qu'il écrivait, je dois dire qu'ici, il devint de plus en plus difficile d'envisager de pouvoir accomplir cette mission. Avec Blaise, nous avons essayé de mettre des plans à exécution … Non, je peux pas écrire ça, s'écria Draco en rayant la dernière phrase. Avec Blaise nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen de stupéfixer Potter et de le cacher mais rien à faire, nous séchons totalement ! » écrivit Draco.

Le jeune Malfoy se mit à suçoter sa plume, l'air pensif. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à sa mère. Chaque lettre qu'il avait toujours écrite s'adressait à son père. Il voulait demander à sa mère comment elle allait, si avec le Lord, la vie n'était pas trop dure. Il savait que pendant deux semaines, sa vie avait été un supplice, mais celle de sa mère devait être un Azkaban perpétuel. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, las.

Il posa sa plume sur le papier et se leva puis il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber.

Pendant quelques minutes il se laissa aller à rêver à Potter. Pas une seule fois il n'avait fantasmé sur Potter. Pas une seule fois.

Potter n'était pas un mannequin, il n'était pas super musclé par le Quidditch même si ses muscles n'étaient pas négligeables. Potter avait un nid d'oiseau sur la tête, et quoi qu'en disent les filles gloussant dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas l'air de sortir perpétuellement d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Mais même si son physique n'était pas très attirant, le corps d'Harry plaisait terriblement à Draco.

L'après-midi, les cours reprirent et Draco se dirigea jusqu'en potions où il avait cours avec les gryffondors. Les deux heures passèrent lentement, mais les fréquents coups d'oeils vers Potter lui permirent de se rendre compte que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien. Il avait l'air ennuyé et soucieux. Peut-être parce que la belette était à l'infirmerie. Et oui, en deux heures, tout Poudlard était au courant que le Weasel avait avalé une potion qui l'avait directement envoyé à la case « dodo magique ».

A la fin du cours, Draco rangea tranquillement ses affaires, plongé dans ses pensées.

Lorsque, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il se leva, il se cogna brusquement à Potter.

«- Tu peux pas faire attention Malfoy ! Franchement quelle plaie ce sale fils de mangemort ! On se porterait vraiment mieux si tu n'existais pas, Malfoy ! » S'écria t-il violemment en poussant Draco qui retomba sur sa chaise. Son sac se renversa et toutes ses affaires se répandirent sur le sol. Sa plume préférée se cassa en deux et son encrier se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

Granger regarda Draco d'un air désolé avant de lancer un sort qui lui répara ses affaires et de s'éloigner, furieuse, à la suite de Potter.

Draco remercia Hermione du bout des lèvres, rangea toutes ses affaires et sentant les larmes pointer, il prit son sac et courut jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi pour y déverser toute sa rage et toute sa colère. Et surtout pour y pleurer sa douleur.

POV Harry :

« - Harry Potter ! Cria Hermione derrière le concerné, tu n'a pas honte ! »

« - Quoi ? Oh, Malfoy. Oui, je suis désolé, je suis tellement nerveux à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Ron que je me suis défoulé sur lui, s'excusa Harry.

« - Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de l'insulter ! Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est ? Ne me dit pas que même toi tu n'as rien remarqué ! » S'écria la jeune fille.

« - Je m'en fiche un peu de l'état de santé de ce sale mangemort. » grogna Harry.

« - Harry ! Arrête de dire ça ! Tu n'as aucune preuve à avancer que Malfoy soit ce que tu dis qu'il est ! »

« - Je sais qu'il est en train de monter un truc avec ce Zabini ! » dit le brun.

« - Je n'en à rien à … » commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par un jeune homme blond.

« - Harry, tu te souvient de moi ? » demanda t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Tu est Cormac McLaggen, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry sautant sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

Mc Laggen acquiesça pendant qu'Hermione s'éloigna.

« - Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Heureusement pour toi que je doive aller à la bibliothèque ! » Cria t-elle.

Harry soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers McLaggen.

« - Tu veux quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« - J'ai entendu dire que ton gardien était pas en état de jouer, et je me suis dit que vu qu'il te manquait quelqu'un, je pourrais peut-être le remplacer ? » répondit le blond.

Harry acquiesça en indiquant qu'il ne remplacerait Ron que jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se rétablisse complètement.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour Stockholm !

Chapitre 4

La clameur de la foule était tonitruante. Les gryffondors hurlaient à s'arracher les poumons et les autres maisons, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue, reproduisaient le même schéma.

Au fur et à mesure que les noms des joueurs entrant sur le terrain étaient prononcés, les dites-personnes se positionnaient en cercle au dessus de madame Bibine, et du souaffle.

Quelques minutes après, le match commença, les serpentards n'avaient aucune pitié, et les gryffondors jouaient dans un désordre complet. Ginny n'arrivait pas à atteindre le souaffle, les batteurs se faisaient taper dessus et Harry hurlait après McLaggen qui avait attrapé la batte de l'un des batteurs et voulait lui montrer comment il devait taper.

Dans les tribunes, les verts et argent étaient écroulés de rire à la vue de la pagaille qui régnait et leurs joueurs avançaient aisément sur le terrain, marquant points après points, s'arrêtant presque pour regarder les gryffondors s'entretuer.

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de McLaggen pour lui ordonner de poser cette batte, ce dernier donna un violent coup dans les airs pour montrer qu'il serait mieux de le laisser faire le batteur et le gardien à la fois. Mais le coup atteignit violemment Harry à la tête et ce dernier tomba de son balai, inconscient.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla aux côtés de Ron, allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, complètement groggy.

Pomfresh arriva immédiatement comme si elle avait un radar à malades réveillés dans sa tête et lui fit avaler plusieurs potions.

« - Vous avez eu chaud M. Potter. Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci ! Ah si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, on supprimerait ce sport de brutes qu'est le Quidditch ! »

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en pestant avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de réfléchir.

Mais à ce moment, Dobby et Kreatur apparurent dans un « pop » sonore.

« - Nous avons fait ce que Monsieur Potter Monsieur nous a demandé, s'écria Dobby.

« - Chut ! Moins fort ! Pomfresh va vous entendre ! » Chuchota Harry.

« - Nous avons suivi Monsieur Draco Malfoy comme vous nous l'aviez demandé Monsieur Potter. Mais ni Dobby ni Kreattur n'a rien vu Monsieur. » Murmura Kreattur.

« - Bon, peu importe, vous pouvez vous en allez. Merci. »

Les elfes disparurent et Harry resta songeur. Il était sûr que Malfoy mijotait quelque chose, mais quoi ? De plus, le souvenir de Slughorn l'obsédait et il ne voulait pas décevoir Dumbledore.

POV Draco :

Draco se sentait étrangement mal ce jour-là. Peut-être était-ce du à ses notes qui tombaient en chute libre, ou alors le fait qu'il n'ai presque jamais faim, ou qu'il soit déprimé à cause de Potter ou de sa mission. Il se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Depuis que Potter était à l'infirmerie, Draco avait une boule dans l'estomac.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras et les jambes écartés, nu, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas que le sommeil le quitte lui aussi, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'échapper à Potter.

Potter. Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Encore Potter, toujours Potter.

Draco se mit à rougir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se toucher en pensant à Potter. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que ça serait comme ça. Il n'avait que la honte et l'envie pour se recouvrir le corps à se moment-là. Faire ça dans son lit, seul, ce n'était pas très reluisant.

Il était près de minuit, et en cet instant, sa seule envie c'était de rejoindre Potter à l'infirmerie et de se coller à son corps brûlant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Potter le détestait. Il se moquerai de lui, il le traiterait comme un moins que rien. Draco ne supporterait pas le rejet. Alors, malgré ses envies amoureuses, il se retenait et préférait rester allongé dans son lit, à souffrir intérieurement, a vouloir s'arracher son cœur qui battait trop vite, ses poumons qui ne laissaient passer que trop peu d'air et son estomac qui se contractait à lui donner d'horribles maux de ventre.

Mais rien à faire, il devait rester allongé là, ses cheveux blonds en désordre, son menton pointu secoué de tremblement et ses yeux perçants, baignés de larmes nouvelles.

POV Harry :

Harry était heureux. Quelques jours après être sorti de l'infirmerie, il s'était rendu près de Ron et Hermione et au fil du conversation traitant du souvenir de Slug, il s'était rendu compte qu'un peu de chance pourrait être bénéfique. Après quelques gouttes de Félix felicis, Harry avait réussi à extorquer son souvenir au professeur.

Ensuite, il s'était précipité chez Dumbledore où ils avaient visionné le souvenir et où le vieil homme lui avait parlé de Jedusor et de son goût pour les objets ayant traits à Poudlard.

En cet instant, il marchait seul dans les couloirs, se rendant dans le parc pour profiter un peu du soleil, lire un livre de Quidditch et dormir un peu. Mais en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il entendit un bruit. Le bruit d'un homme qui pleurait. Si cela avait été Mimi, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter mais là, il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait.

Il poussa doucement la porte qui ne grinça presque pas et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Là, il eut un choc. Au fond de la pièce, un jeune homme blond, dont il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour le reconnaître, était agrippé au rebord d'un lavabo et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cette image le prit à l'estomac et préférant laisser Malfoy qui voulait sûrement garder ce moment pour seul, il mit un pied en arrière dans l'idée de s'en aller mais ce mouvement le fit rentrer dans le champ du miroir et Malfoy le vit.

Le blond se retourna violemment pour regarder Harry.

Le gryffondor fut presque triste en voyant les larmes et les yeux rouges de Malfoy mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer que Malfoy lui lança un sort qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il l'évita puis riposta avec un sort de Jambencoton mais Malfoy fut plus rapide et lui en envoya en autre.

S'ensuivit un échange de sorts jusqu'au moment où, caché derrière des toilettes, Harry entendit Malfoy prononcer un Impardonnable. Harry ne voulant pas le laisser faire une telle bêtise et surtout pour sauver sa propre peau, le contra avec un autre sort.

« - Sectumsempra ! » cria t-il en n'ayant absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que ce sort pourrait lui faire.

Mais devant lui, Malfoy se mit à hurler et tomba au sol, le corps lacéré d'entailles et le sang coulant abondamment des blessures.

Harry courut vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et essaya de prononcer un sort ou deux de soin, mais rien de fonctionnait. Paniqué et Malfoy hurlant toujours à la mort, Harry sortit des toilettes et courut dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un professeur. Il finit par tomber sur Snape.

« - Professeur ! Professeur ! Malfoy a un problème ! » lui cria t-il.

« - Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Snape.

« - Je sais pas trop … On… On se battait et là je lui ait jeté un sort, mais venez ! » S'impatienta Harry.

Le gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour son ennemi, mais alors qu'il courait devant Snape, il savait qu'il voudrait à tout prix sauver Malfoy.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour Stockholm !

Chapitre 5

Voilà mon chapitre cinq ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais je manquais d'inspiration ! ( et de temps surtout !)

Réponses aux (rares « sniif ») reviews :

Clina : Merci de me suivre, et désolée, je sais que ma fic n'est pas excellente mais c'est la 1ere ! Enfin, bon ^^

Et oui, petite boule dans le ventre de nos deux compatriotes, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime ! J'espère que ca va te plaire (la suite ^^) !

Et a tous ceux qui n'en laissent aucune, mais qui lisent quand même, bonne lecture !

Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, un bon mètre les séparant. Le bruit de la canne en argent de Malfoy résonnait contre la pierre de Poudlard, accompagné du cliquètement léger des talons fins de sa femme.

Le poing de Narcissa se fermait et se rouvrait successivement, seule marque de sa nervosité. Lucius, lui, était serein, calme, la main ferme sur son pommeau serpentardesque, le visage fermé et les mâchoires tendues.

Narcissa aurait aimé pouvoir serrer une poigne réconfortante mais elle savait pertinemment que son époux la lui refuserait. Seul Draco se saisirait de ses doigts graciles pour les presser fermement contre les siens, lui apportant douceur et tranquillité. Mais Draco n'était pas à côté d'elle, il y avait juste un homme froid et arrogant.

Elle ravala un soupir et après de longues minutes d'enjambées pour ne pas se faire distancer, elle et Lucius se retrouvèrent devant l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

S'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte mais décelant chez sa femme une agitation peu coutumière et ne voulant pas perdre bonne figure devant les personnes sûrement présentes dans la pièce, il lui tendit son avant-bras avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Narcissa s'empressa pourtant de le saisir.

Il posa ses doigts sur la poignée, la tourna doucement et n'y tenant plus, son épouse poussa d'elle-même la porte et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, l'infimière Pomfresh et comble de l'horreur, Harry Potter.

« - Que fait-il ici ? cracha Lucius, il a blessé mon fils ! J'exige son renvoi immédiat ! »

Narcissa observa Potter quelques secondes, et remarqua qu'il avait les traits tendus, et elle croisa son regard désolé. Elle lui jeta une œillade mauvaise et se rapprocha du professeur Rogue. Allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, vêtu de la tenue réglementaire, Draco Malfoy se tenait là, endormi.

Il avait de fines cicatrices sur les parties visibles de son corps et certaines saignaient encore faiblement. Pomfresh poussa légèrement Dumbledore et se rapprocha du malade pour lui passer un onguent sur le corps ce qui parut excéder Potter.

Le jeune Malfoy avait de nombreux tics, comme si il faisait un cauchemar particulièrement affreux. Mais son père ne s'en formalisa pas et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« - Il n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Je perd mon temps ici, il va très bien. » S'exclama-il alors qu'il tournait les talons, n'attendant pas sa femme.

Après le départ de Lucius, Narcissa se jeta sur le corps de son fils et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Dumbledore fit signe au professeur Rogue et à Pomfresh de les laisser tranquilles.

Se sentant de trop entre le regard énamouré de Narcissa et le visage grave mais endormi de Draco, Harry se leva et s'éloigna tristement du lit du blond.

Retombant dans ses pensées interrompues par l'arrivée des Malfoy, Harry se coupa du monde extérieur, se prit un mur et deux statues avant d'arriver dans le parc.

Il s'assit lourdement sur l'herbe, jouant du bout des doigts avec sa baguette.

Dans le flot de ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approchait de lui par-derrière.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit un sort de stupéfixion qu'il réagit mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et intérieurement il rageait de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Il espérait que l'homme qui s'approchait à pas feutrés était Ron ou un de ses amis voulant lui faire une bonne blague. Mais lorsqu'il se prit un coup rageur de canne dans le dos et qu'il grimaçait intérieurement sous la douleur, plus aucun doute n'était possible.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait à présent droit devant lui. Il lui assena un coup violent dans les dents et Harry voulut crier de douleur. C'était insoutenable.

Le sang lui coulait le long de la bouche et formait de grosses rigoles dans son coup mais Malfoy n'en avait cure.

« - C'était vraiment trop facile, Potter. Tu as perdu toute ta verve ? Et moi, peux faire ce que je veux, cria t-il et donnant un nouveau coup de canne.

Lucius Malfoy le regarda quelques minutes, lui tournant autour et pendant ce temps-là, Harry se demandait pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider. Mais il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était parti en vacances ce matin là et il avait complètement oublié.

Tout d'un coup, Malfoy perdit tout son sang-froid et après avoir crié plusieurs insultes envers Potter, il commença à faire pleuvoir sur lui, un déluge de coups violents.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de très violent à la base. Il pouvait se montrer affectueux et doux envers sa femme. Mais depuis quelques temps, la famille Malfoy se voyait fermer toutes les portes et Lucius perdait de l'argent. Cumulé à l'agression de son fils et au fait que dans sa tête, Harry Potter était la source de tous ses ennuis avaient fait monter en lui, une déferlante de rage contenue.

Lucius n'était pas violent. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que le Survivant allait sûrement mourir sous ses coups, il réfréna ses pulsions comme son père lui avait appris à le faire et remercia intérieurement les principes d'Abraxas Malfoy.

Il eut un sursaut devant l'état de Potter.

Il avait les lunettes arrachées et en charpie, des touffes de cheveux étaient éparses sur le sol, ses jambes et ses bras formaient des angles bizarres et tout comme ses côtes, avaient l'air brisés. Et partout, chaque partie visible de chair était déchiquetée, et saignaient abondamment.

Le blond rassembla ses esprits, jeta un sort de dissimulation sur Potter et lui même. Conscient que l'effet ne durait pas indéfiniment, il s'empressa de traîner Potter jusqu'à l'air de transplanage temporaire que leur avait préparé Dumbledore et transplana sans que quiconque ne s'aperçut de quoi que ce soit.

Arrivé au Manoir Malfoy, le propriétaire laissa tomber Potter sur le sol et appela ses elfes de maison.

« - Jubky, Kura et Filip, transportez moi ce jeune homme jusque dans les cachots, appelez moi mes médicomages et faites le soigner ! Une fois que tout ça sera fait, aménager sa cellule pour qu'il puisse y établir sa convalescence. Bien entendu, tout ceci doit rester secret.

Les elfes firent transplaner Harry, et le couchèrent dans un lit qu'ils firent apparaître. Puis Kura se dépêcha d'aller prévenir les médicomages pendant que Jubky commençait à appliquer des compresses de Potion cicatrisantes sur les plaies superficielles et que Filip faisait apparaître des objets pour aider Harry à guérir dans cet endroit insalubres.

Il jeta des sorts anti-humidités, de confort et anti-animaux nocifs.

Les coupures disparaissaient déjà sous l'effet de la potion de Jubky quand les médicomages arrivèrent en catastrophes. Lorsque il reconnurent Harry Potter, ils se regardèrent et se demandèrent ce que ce jeune homme avait fait pour mériter un tel massacre.

Dans son bureau, Lucius Malfoy était en train de s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises et se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. Harry Potter est au Lord et il savait que si on y touchait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très énervé.

Heureusement pour lui, le Maître s'était absenté à l'étranger accompagné de Bellatrix et de quelques mangemorts pour commencer le recrutement des fidèles.

Ne revenant pas avant de nombreux mois, Lucius Malfoy préférait ne pas le prévenir, soignant ainsi Potter dans le plus grand secret, le séquestrant pour mieux l'offrir au Lord.

D'ailleurs, il serait préférable que Draco reste au Manoir, et ainsi, il pourrait le surveiller de plus près. Son fils devait avoir la marque et fois de Malfoy, il l'aurait.

Quelques jours plus tard, voyant son fils remis sur pied, Lucius envoya une missive à Dumbledore et lui expliqua qu'il estimait que son fils méritait mieux qu'être sauvagement agressé à Poudlard et qu'il préférait l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Dumbledore accepta volontiers et s'excusa des désagréments causés. Encore une fois, tout marchait à merveille.

Pour contrer la polémique lancée par la disparition de Potter, Lucius avait pris les devants et mis un mangemort un peu bête et resté dans les parages sous Impérium. Il l'avait forcé à se rendre jusqu'à Poudlard avec une réserve incroyable de Polynectar et a a apparaître sous la forme d'Harry Potter. Il y resterait toute la durée des vacances et à la toute fin, il disparaîtrait.

Il savait qu'on finirait par découvrir sa disparition mais autant ne pas la lier immédiatement aux mangemorts. Ni que Potter avait réellement disparu le jour où lui était venu à Poudlard.

Quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa revint, accompagnée de son fils qu'elle était allée chercher. Draco ignorait toujours qu'Harry était séquestré dans le château et son père voulut, au dîner, se faire un devoir de le lui dire, espérant que son fils se réjouirait des blessures et de l'emprisonnement de Potter.

Mais lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle, Draco ne dit rien, et son regard fut traversé de douleur et d'incompréhension. Il termina tranquillement son assiette, plia sa serviette après l'avoir portée a sa bouche et se leva, s'excusant auprès de ses parents qu'il était fatigué et voulait se reposer.

Narcissa connaissait son fils et lorsqu'elle le vit regarder Lucius avec une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais décelée auparavant, elle sut immédiatement que son fils était plus amoureux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle savait également que son fils mentait, mais elle ne dit rien en voyant que son époux l'avait cru et qu'il retournait tranquillement à son repas.

Draco sortit doucement de la pièce, passa la porte, et après que Filip l'eut refermé après lui, il courut jusqu'au cachots, pas très rapidement car il lui restait des séquelles du sort mais lorsqu'il arriva, essoufflé devant les cachots, ce ne fut pas à cause de sa course effrénée qu'il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure mais bien parce que l'homme qu'il aimai se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Il passa devant chaque cachot et une fois arrivé au fond, dans la cellule la plus grande de la prison, il s'approcha comme un fauve et s'exclama « Ouverture » et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

Après qu'il soit passé, la porte se referma derrière lui, et il s'approcha du corps endormi sous les couvertures.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se saisit doucement des draps qu'il baissa lentement et contempla le visage du brun.

Harry était endormi mais malgré ça, on pouvait voir toute la douleur que lui infligeaient ses blessures.

N'ayant pas le courage de voir l'étendue des dégâts, Draco resta focalisé sur son nez cassé et ses yeux boursouflés d'avoir pleuré de douleur.

Devant cette vision d'ange brisé, même si Potter n'était pas l'homme le plus beau de la Terre et qu'il n'avait rien d'un ange, Draco laissa sa tête tomba ses mains et fondit en larmes.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour Stockholm !

Chapitre 6

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil et fixait le mur depuis de nombreuses minutes. Son estomac grognait doucement mais il n'avait aucune envie de manger. Malgré tout, un elfe pénétra dans la pièce portant un lourd plateau rempli des mets favoris du jeune homme.

Draco ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard de remerciement mais lorsque l'elfe s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Draco se leva et s'écria :

« - Jubky !

« - Oui, Maître ? Le jeune Monsieur désire quelque chose ? Du thé ? Demanda l'elfe.

« - Le prisonnier. Comment se porte t-il ?

« - Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé mais cela ne saurait tarder, Maître. Le médicomage a dit qu'une présence pourrait aider au réveil mais nous autres sommes bien trop occupés alors on s'efforce… enfin… nous essayons de nous en occuper de notre mieux mais nous… nous … n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Nous voudrions nous consacrer entièrement aux soins du prisonnier mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment efficaces… Nous sommes désolés Maître ...»

Draco acquiesça et entoura son corps de ses longs bras. Ses doigts serrèrent les manches de son pull et sa chair devenait douloureuse.

« - Accompagne moi jusqu'aux cachots, dit-il.

Jubky lança au jeune homme un regard inexpressif avant de le précéder hors de la pièce.

« - Où sont mes parents ?

« - Monsieur votre père s'est rendu à Londres pour affaires et Madame son épouse, votre mère, est à la bibliothèque, Maître.

« - Quels soins sont nécessaires pour soigner notre invité ?

« - Je lui passe tous les jours une potion cicatrisante dont je verse une partie dans le bain plus une pour les hématomes et une pour les os fêlés toutes les trois heures. Il ne peut rien manger donc on lui fait avaler une potion nourrissante toutes les quatre heures, même la nuit, Maître. Et le médicomage a insisté pour qu'il garde une excellente hygiène de vie et nous le lavons chaque jour dans son lit », lui répondit l'elfe de maison.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, Draco se sentait nerveux car cela faisait trois jours que Potter était là et il n'était toujours pas retourné le voir.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la porte des geôles.

« - Ouverture, s'exclama l'elfe de maison.

Ils rentrèrent.

« - Fermeture. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir et entrèrent dans une cellule très spacieuse.

Draco était soulagé que de tous les cachots, son père ait choisi celui-ci. Potter avait du confort pour un prisonnier : deux fenêtres enchantées, de l'espace et des meubles confortables. Il savait que Harry était réservé au Lord et qu'il fallait que Potter guérisse correctement pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Maître aime jouer.

Draco tira une chaise près d'une grosse table en bois et se laissa tomber dessus. Harry l'avait quand même attaqué quelques jours auparavant et il se sentait toujours un peu faible. Ses cicatrices avaient toutes disparues grâce à son parrain.

A côté de lui, Jubky faisait apparaître ses flacons, profitant d'être là, afin de les faire léviter autour d'elle.

Draco regarda les soins prodigués tout du long.

Jubky appliquait la potion sur ses doigts qu'elle avait stérilisés au préalable et l'appliquait sur le jeune homme à la va-vite sans faire attention à l'efficacité de ses soins. Elle ne faisait pas pénétrer la potion et n'en mettait pas suffisamment. Elle était très pressée et même si elle voulait bien s'occuper de Harry, il se voyait qu'elle manquait de temps.

Draco fut agacé du manque d'attention porté au malade et lorsque l'elfe de maison eut fini et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il la retint de nouveau.

« - Jubky. Désormais, ce sera moi qui m'occuperais de . Laisse moi tes produits sur la table et va t'en, dit-il à la vieille elfe.

Jubky acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, partant vaquer à de nouvelles occupations.

Le jeune homme blond reposa son regard sur l'endormi et resta là, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait pris. Mais il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait appeler un autre domestique s'occuper de lui mais s'y refusait.

Dans son esprit, Draco s'imposa plusieurs conditions. Son père ne devait sous aucuns prétexte savoir qu'il venait ici et Harry ne devait jamais savoir que Draco venait de lui-même. Si Lucius Malfoy se doutait de quelque chose, cela lui serait fatal. Montrer de la compassion, de l'amour n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, surtout vis-à-vis du Survivant et d'un membre de l'Ordre. C'était mal et puni. Il serait déshérité, humilié et son amour à sens unique n'était pas assez puissant pour l'instant pour l'aider à surmonter de telles épreuves, surtout seul. Et Potter. Si Potter venait à savoir. Si Potter apprenait que Draco lui rendait visite, défiant son père, de son plein gré, il se moquerait de lui et le rejetterait. Et le rejet est un sentiment que Draco à trop éprouvé de la part de sa famille pour devoir le supporter de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Pris d'une pulsion, Draco posa son doigt sur la bouche du brun et en dessina les courbes et les contours. Il eut une terrible envie de l'embrasser mais se contint et préféra se lever. Son désir et sa tristesse étaient deux émotions qui se battaient en duel. Son côté Serpentard Malfoyen le poussait à commettre des choses inavouables. Mais son côté _humain, _lui soufflait que cela aurait été qu'une pure folie de profiter du jeune brun ainsi. Alors il se contenta de toucher une partie du corps désirable ainsi sans pour autant la posséder…

En se levant, sa tête cogna contre une potion que l'elfe de maison avait oubliée.

Draco l'attrapa et s'aperçût qu'il s'agissait de la potion pour nourrir Potter.

Il la déboucha puis passa sa main dans la chevelure indiscipliné de l'autre garçon et lui souleva la tête.

Le blond lui entrouvrit les lèvres et s'efforça d'y verser la fiole dans son intégralité.

Malgré tout, beaucoup de liquide coula à côté et Draco essaya de retenir la potion avec ses doigts pour ensuite la remettre dans la bouche d'Harry comme on le ferait pour un nourrisson qui n'arrive pas à s'alimenter.

Ensuite, Draco se lava les mains et essuya le visage d'Harry avec une serviette avant de poser sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

Draco soupira et ses doigts s'éloignèrent.

Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre et passa le reste de la journée allongé sur son lit essayant de se réchauffer de la température glaciale.

Quelques heures plus tard, Filip apparut, un nouveau plateau remplie de nourriture et le posa sur le bureau du jeune homme. L'elfe fit disparaître celui du midi et avant de s'en aller, il fit apparaître un parchemin avec les instructions pour Harry.

S'apercevant qu'il serait bientôt en retard d'un coup d'œil à sa montre, Draco attrapa sa cape, un livre et un morceau de pain.

Il courut presque (ses muscles étaient encore raides du Sectum Sempra), et poussa la porte. Draco attrapa ses flacons sur la table et se rapprocha d'Harry. Il déboucha les potions et les appliqua sur le visage du jeune Potter en insistant sur son nez et son front.

Draco lança un sort de nettoyage sur les dents qui avaient toutes repoussées grâce au médicomage.

Draco souleva ensuite le haut du pyjama et versa quelques gouttes de produit qu'il se mit à masser. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir toucher Potter un jour.

Il massa les côtes faisant attention de ne pas rouvrir les nombreuses plaies et coupures, puis remit le haut en place et baissa la couverture. Et il fit comme l'elfe de maison et retira le pantalon et lui massa les jambes, faisant pénétrer la potion en faisant attention de ne pas frôler l'entrejambe. Le visage aux joues rougies, Draco remit les vêtements de Harry et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Lorsqu'une heure se fut écoulée, Draco s'efforça de nourrir Harry mais sans plus de succès que la dernière fois.

Il prit ensuite la parchemin avec les instructions pour voir qu'il était bientôt l'heure de laver Potter.

En lisant cela, il se mit à rougir violemment. Il serait incapable de dénuder Potter, alors il appela Kura.

« - Oui, Maître ? Demanda respectueusement l'elfe de maison.

« - Il faut laver notre prisonnier et je voit sur la fiche qu'il s'agit de ta tache.

« - Oui, Maître mais Jubky nous a dit que vous vous occupiez de tout. Vous ne pouvez pas vous abaisser à de telles taches ingrates !

« - Laisse moi faire ce que je veux, répondit Draco, mais surtout pas un mot à mon père ni au malade, compris ? Et fais passer le message à tous les domestiques.

« - Oui, jeune Monsieur, excusez-moi, jeune Monsieur, Kura était trop indiscrète et malpolie. Elle devrait se brûler les oreilles avec une torche, dit Kura.

« - Pour l'instant, montre moi comme le laver. »

L'elfe de maison hocha de la tête et s'approcha de Potter.

Elle fit apparaître une bassine remplie d'eau chaude et de savon mousseux. Elle en sortit une grosse éponge imbibée.

Elle fit disparaître les draps et le pyjama de Harry et Draco détourna les yeux par réflexe.

Il entendit l'éponge être compressée et de l'eau goutter dans le seau.

Le jeune Malfoy autorisa son regard à se poser sur le corps de Harry.

C'était juste pour le laver, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Maître ? Maître ! s'exclama Kura.

« - Oui ? répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

« - Excusez moi de vous interpeller ainsi, je suis désolée. Je suis une mauvaise elfe ! Je voulais juste vous montrer comment faire. Tout d'abord il faut ajouter un peu de potion cicatrisante sur l'éponge et ensuite vous frottez doucement le torse et les bras pour ne pas rouvrir les blessures, dit l'elfe en illustrant son geste dans le vide, et après vous faites toute la partie inférieure comme vous le feriez pour vous. Pour finir vous le retournez et vous effectuez le même travail. Ce n'est pas compliqué mais jeune Maître, je souhaite le faire, ceci n'est pas de votre rang, laissez s'en occupez un misérable elfe comme moi. Ne vous abaissez pas à tout ça, répéta Kura, vous allez perdre votre temps et …

« - Tais-toi donc deux minutes ! S'écria Draco, je le fais parce que j'ai envie ! C'est à moi de décider ! «

« -Je suis désolée Maître ! Je vais allez me flageolez et me jetez du haut du Manoir ! Sur cette table, gémit Kura, vous trouverez chaque soir des draps et des vêtements propres.

Kura partit en criant et en gémissant, se frappant violemment les côtes.

Lorsque l'elfe de maison fut sortie, Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura :

« - Si tu te réveille maintenant, je te tue.

Il n'y eu aucun mouvement de la part d'Harry alors Draco souffla et se saisit de la potion cicatrisante qu'il versa sur l'éponge et il fit ce que Kura avait dit de faire.

Il s'efforça de ne pas gémir et ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises, se dégoutant lui-même. Harry n'était pas très musclé ni très beau mais il était du goût de Draco qui eut du mal à se retenir. La température montait en flèche et Draco se sentit à la fois plein de honte et de félicité totale. Il n'avait qu'une envie … c'était … il s'excusa auprès de sa mère avant de murmurer :

« - J'ai une saleté d'envie de me le faire ! Si un jour j'en ai l'occasion, je lui arrache ses vêtements et je le prend par derrière ! Finit-il en criant. Puis Draco se jeta un sort de fraicheur, se faisant honte lui-même.

Le souffle erratique, il s'appuya à la table et se dit :

« - Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, ca va être amusant … »

Draco attrapa les vêtements propres qu'il enfila à Harry et il jeta un sort pour voir si son père était revenu.

Ce n'était pas le cas mais il vit sa mère se diriger vers sa chambre. Il rassembla ses affaires et regarda Harry quelques secondes près de la porte.

Cédant à ses pulsions, il retraversa la pièce et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front. Ses lèvres n'avaient fait que frôler sa peau mais il se sentait électrisé.

Il quitta ensuite la geôle espérant que le chemin qu'il prendrait serait plus court que celui de sa mère.

Lorsque ses parents entraient dans l'aile du Manoir réservée à Draco, cela n'était que dans le seul but de le voir. C'est pour cela que grâce à son sort pour détecter les présences, Draco savait quand l'un d'eux avait quelque chose à lui dire. C'était presque un sort de magie noire, enfin cela gênait un peu Draco de l'utiliser mais il y était obligée pour assurer ses arrières.

Comme sa mère venait de rentrer dans les quartiers du jeune blond, Draco s'empressa de monter plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait les escaliers qui menaient aux souterrains, de parcourir, le souffle erratique, le long couloir et de rentrer dans sa bibliothèque. Il savait que sa mère le chercherait d'abord dans sa chambre mais la bibliothèque était plus proche de Draco et sa mère, après vérification, se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre.

Draco cacha ses affaires sous son fauteuil, attrapa un roman au hasard et se jeta sur le canapé avant de faire semblant de lire. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère frappa à la porte.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

_« - Cher Severus, _

_Je t'écris présentement, car je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais à qui me confier, que penser, que faire. Vous et ma mère connaissez mon secret, et vous n'ignorez pas que Potter séjourne ici par les … soins de mon Père._

_Ma mère vient de quitter ma chambre et nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de Potter. Elle voulait que je dise tout à mon père et que je me sente soulagé, mais j'ai refusé et j'ai été d'une méchanceté inimaginable. Je sais qu'elle est énervée contre moi, mais je ne peux me résoudre à m'excuser._

_J'aime Potter. Je hais Lucius pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Je l'exècre ! Chaque particule de mon corps se bat à chaque instant pour rester neutre, ne rien faire, continuer à sourire et à faire semblant, mais ce qu'il à fait à Harry est une torture à regarder. Il a le corps couverts de coupures et de bleus. Ses yeux sont tuméfiés, ses côtes, bras et jambes, brisées. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup et que vous pensez que mon amour n'est que passager, mais je suis dévoré Severus. Par l'amour, la haine, la colère, le mépris. Je voudrais tuer Lucius. Je veux qu'il crève. Je veux être vulgaire et je veux pouvoir aimer Harry sans crainte qu'il soit derrière nous à nous jeter un sort. Je sais que Potter ne m'aimera jamais mais je ne veux pas qu'il retouche à un seul de ses cheveux. _

_J'en mourrais. J'en meurs Severus. Mais je t'en pris, sauve moi. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'eux. Mais je suis lié à Potter, je le sais au fond de moi. Je ressens sa douleur. _

_Lucius doit mourir, mais pas moi, ni Potter._

_Je t'en pris. Aide moi, Severus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

_Dans l'attente éperdue de ta réponse, _

_Draco Malfoy. »_


	8. Chapitre 8

Cher Draco,

Laisse moi tout d'abord te dire que ta lettre m'a inquiété. Je n'ignore pas que Potter a eu des démêlés avec ton père. Ce dernier n'en a pas encore parlé au Lord mais crois moi d'un avis extérieur, chacun à compris qu'il été sur « une grosse affaire » selon ses termes tellement il est condescendant. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude…

Sache que tu peux te confier a moi, mais n'oublie que pas que nous sommes des serpentards heureux, et fiers de l'être et que cette appellation fait de nous des êtres sans sentiments. Malgré tout, je suis heureux que tu éprouves ceci à ton tour. Ne dis surtout pas à tes parents ce que je viens de te dire !

Tu aimes Potter ? Alors bas toi ! Lève toi et bas toi pour lui ! Mais pas pour l'instant. Nous avons encore besoin que tu restes chez toi. Il se passe trop de choses à l'extérieur. Mais je ne préfère pas t'en parler pour l'instant.

Je comprends que ta douleur t'aveugle, mais sers les poings et lève le menton. Occupe toi de lui comme tu le peux.

Et Potter se soignera ! Il est peut être couvert d'ecchymoses, mais c'est le Survivant ! Il ne va pas nous claquer entre les doigts, c'est comme de la mauvaise herbe, ca repousse toujours un Potter. L'amour que tu éprouve pour lui le sauvera, mais pas ta haine, ni tz colère, ni ton mépris envers Lucius. Oublie ce dernier, et ne le tue pas, j'en ai encore besoin. Sois vulgaire et couche avec Potter si tu le veux, mais pas devant moi je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Si tu ne veux pas que ton père touche à ton « protégé », met tout en œuvre pour ne jamais lui fournir un prétexte pour le faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, il ne sera plus derrière toi à te surveiller ou à te menacer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ca me coûte de te confier cela, mais Draco tu pourra toujours compter sur moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je te promets qu'un jour Lucius mourra. C'est ce qui nous attend tous, Draco.

Ne fais de choses stupides et attend dans ton coin,

Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour Stockholm !

Chapitre 9

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui après plusieurs mois d'inactivité feront l'effort de jeter un coup d'œil à ce chapitre !

Merci également aux followers et pour vos reviews.

Je pense à réécrire les premiers chapitres qui manquent de rigueur etc…

Réponses aux reviews : 

Clina : Merci de suivre, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouderais pas si on n'aime pas ma fic

Mais ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ça plaît ne serait-ce qu'a quelques personnes !

LoveYuya : j'ai vraiment du mal à leur faire exprimer leurs sentiments, mais comme vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ( heureusement ^^') vous passez à côté de certaines choses par ma faute. Je m'en excuse et j'ai tâché de corriger cette erreur dans ce chapitre !

Mais le fait que Draco soit un « robot », j'ai essayé de le faire un peu « passer » comme un formatage « Luciusesque »

Darkmoonlady : merci de suivre chacun de mes chapitres :D

Caence : merci c'est gentil ) j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre !

Et encore merci aux followers !

Bon chapitre !

***Drarry*****

Draco attacha la lettre à la patte de son hibou Grand Duc préféré puis le lâcha par delà la fenêtre. Ce après avoir murmuré à l'oiseau le nom de son parrain. Par Merlin, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il préféra mettre de côté sa dispu… conversation avec sa mère de côté, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il prit le roman et l'ouvrit pour récupérer sa liste d'actions.

Il lui jeta un regard vague et vit que le médicomage avait promis une guérison rapide. Draco en fut à la fois triste et soulagé. Il n'osait imaginer une vie près d'un Potter endormi à lui donner des potions ni à frotter son corps qui ne guérissait pas. Mais il avait peur de la réaction du Gryffondor émergeant du sommeil. Que ferait-il ? Essayerait-il de fuir, après l'avoir agressé pour lui voler sa baguette ? Ou resterait-il, trop faible pour effectuer le moindre mouvement ? Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Draco paniqua, il ne pensait donc à rien ? Potter allait le haïr ! A cause de lui, il végétait depuis des jours dans un lit et se faisait tripoter par son pire ennemi ! De plus, on ne le soignait que pour mieux l'abattre comme une bête ? Tout ça pour le plaisir d'un homme à peine entier ! Draco secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Celles-ci s'envolèrent dans la pièce pendant les quelques secondes où le jeune blond allumait un feu et se plongeait dans un gros fauteuil bleu panthère avec un bon livre d'arithmancie. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de déchiffrer les premières lignes, son esprit se réorienta naturellement vers ses préoccupations premières. Quels ennuis ! Avec le petit lion endormi dans ses cachots, n'attendant que son réveil et une rapide analyse de la situation avant de rugir et de tout casser. Et son père, véritable reptile, craint par son fils et respecté de tous mais qui fuyait devant les menaces du Maître.

Draco était véritablement angoissé. Lui qui détestait affronter les problèmes en face, se retrouvait à une situation dont il craignait de ne pouvoir se dépêtrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge magique, avisa qu'il était tard, et qu'il ferait mieux de se coucher.

Il reposa son ouvrage à peine entamé sur la grande table de chêne et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il se dévêtit et enfila son pyjama de satin qu'il avait pris quelques instants plus tôt. Il se glissa dans son grand lit à baldaquins et frissonna des draps glacés. Il saisit sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et jeta un sort de chaleur temporaire sur son corps. Puis il éteignit chacune des bougies de la pièce d'un élégant mouvement de poignet, laissant crépiter le feu dans la cheminée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, reposé mais l'estomac un peu noué. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois au court de la nuit durant quelques secondes ce qui n'avait pas été très reposant. Son ventre cria famine et il se souvint n'avoir que peu déjeuné la veille. Draco retira ses draps d'un grand coup, enfila son peignoir et ses pantoufles, se saisit du parchemin dans le livre et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Le jeune blond descendit les escaliers froids, traversa les sous-sols lugubres et arriva à la cellule de Potter. Les elfes avaient déposé les fioles et Draco les déboucha une à une avant de les employer à leurs usages respectifs. Ce soir, il changerait le pyjama de Potter, le nettoierait et peut-être qu'il changerait les draps en fin de semaine.

Il remonta ensuite après avoir jeté un sort de chaleur et rajouté une couverture de plus sur le corps transi du jeune brun. Il régnait dans le manoir, une fraîcheur qui vous glaçait jusque dans les os. Les températures n'étaient pas clémentes dans le Wiltshire ces derniers temps. Il envisageait même de nettoyer la pièce car elle avait besoin d'un bon coup de baguette, par Merlin ! Grimaça le jeune Malfoy. Il retourna d'où il venait après avoir jeté un regard affectueux au malade. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bon bain parfumé à toutes les senteurs qui lui venait en tête. Ce, avec une petite préférence pour les chauds épices moldus dont il raffolait dans ces gros gâteaux moelleux et les chocolats que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant insouciant. Il se déshabilla, glissa dans le liquide brûlant qui lui rougit immédiatement la peau. Il imaginait, le dos collé à la paroi de pierre rosée, la surface remplie de bulles éclatantes et libérant des odeurs exquises, le jeune Potter, se dévêtissant à son tour pour venir se coller à ses côtés. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pieds entrant en contact avec le sol mouillé, le son de son corps rencontrant l'eau et ce dernier venir près de lui, dans ses bras… Il s'imaginait le présenter à ses parents qui serait heureux pour lui et qui demanderait tous les jours la date de leur mariage et celle de la naissance de leur premier enfant. Même si il savait qu'avec un père comme le sien, ce ne serait jamais possible. Peut être que sa mère… serait plus réceptive. Idées précoces pour un garçon de son âge mais naturelles pour un jeune homme romantique qui rêvait de la plus belle histoire d'amour qui fut. Il eut un léger rire sarcastique lorsque l'image de Roméo et Juliette, de Cléopâtre et Alexandre, de Agrippine Cracheflamme et Celestin Boutentrin et de tous les autres couples rendus célèbres par leur histoire se forma dans sa tête. Son histoire à lui resterait dans les livres, il le jurait ! Il donna une grande claque dans l'eau. Même si Potter n'était pas son âme sœur, il se fit la promesse de vivre son histoire comme il l'entendait. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau, accablé de ces pensées, de ces rêves de jeune fille. Avec un père comme le sien, il ne pourrait qu'être enrôlé de force dans les sombres armées du Lord et serait condamné à cause de ce tatouage qui bientôt, si il n'y prenait pas garde, viendrait salir sa peau blanche. Peut-être que l'être de sa vie l'attendait dans une cellule d'Azkaban. A cette idée, Draco poussa un soupir mélancolique. Il finit de se laver, car il avait vraiment faim puis se sécha vigoureusement, s'habilla avec goût et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Sa mère était en train de tartiner un toast avec un petit couteau d'argent enduit d'un produit alimentaire de luxe. Elle croquait dedans de petites bouchées et mâchait longtemps et délicatement. Draco s'assit à ses côtés, comme toujours lorsque son père n'était pas là. Il prit à son tour du pain, le recouvrit de marmelade de gingembre. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais c'était le premier pot à sa portée.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Draco allait tous les jours nourrir le prisonnier endormi, le laver, le soigner, et en fin de week-end, il lui changea ses draps. Il grimaça face aux traces mélangées de sang et pus des blessures qui se rouvraient lorsqu'il le nettoyait. Il envoya les draps aux elfes de maison, se promettant de les changer plus souvent. Pendant ce temps, le brun, avachi dans un fauteuil, semblait seulement assoupi et Draco eut comme l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller et lui sourire. Mais le brun resta péniblement endormi et désagréablement inatteignable. Malfoy changea les draps à toute vitesse, jeta un sort à Harry et le fit léviter doucement jusqu'à son lit. Il le recouvrit des draps et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour le regarder dormir. Il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il faisait chaud, si bon…

Il se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, et tomba sur Filip, à dix centimètres de son visage, lui soufflant sur le visage de sa respiration haletante.

- « Monsieur votre Père est là ! » Chuchota nerveusement l'elfe de maison, visiblement effrayé de ce qui pouvait lui arriver si le maître débarquait ici.

Draco, paniqué, rassembla ses affaires, révoqua les meubles pour que son père ne doute pas que son fils ou son épouse effectuait des séjours prolongés dans ce lieu.

Il courut dans les escaliers, faillit tomber plusieurs fois, se prit les pieds dans les tapis et finit par cacher ses effets personnels dans un gros pot près d'une chambre inoccupée. Il en retint l'emplacement et se réfugia dans la salle la plus proche et fut ravi de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Celle-ci avait du probablement aller accueillir son mari car elle ne se trouvait pas ici.

Il prit un livre au hasard et patienta quelques minutes. Il adopta le comportement de celui qui était là depuis plus heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Celle-ci lui indiqua que Lucius était arrivé.

-« Va saluer ton père, Draco. Il est dans son bureau et il t'attend. » Murmura Narcissa, les mains crispées sur sa robe en taffetas violet. Le jeune homme posa son ouvrage sur la table basse. Il se dirigea vers la porte, croisa le regard larmoyant de sa mère et longea le couloir jusque dans la partie du Manoir réservée aux affaires de son père. Celle ci se composait du bureau de Lucius, de ses archives, sa bibliothèque de travail et d'un salon où il accueillait les hautes personnalités politiques.

Il pensa à sa mère, une femme triste, rongée par la solitude. S'il en croyait son visage, Lucius devrait s 'absenter de nouveau pour un certain temps. Cela ne laissait à Narcissa que les bras glacés de la mélancolie plutôt que le corps de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Il ne lui restait que son fils, passant ses journées à jouer aux échecs, avec Draco ou contre elle-même, à lire, ou sur ses ouvrages de broderie sorcière. Il lui arrivait de peindre des portraits de son fils, lorsque celui ci acceptait de poser pour elle. Ou de son mari, grâce à des photos ou de mémoire. Elle dormait seule, ne se contentant que d'elle-même, ou se réfugiant chez son fils lorsque la solitude qui la pesait devenait trop insupportable. Alors ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la mère et le fils, tous deux abandonnés par un père cruel.

Il toqua quelques coups sur le chêne massif que constituait la porte derrière laquelle son père l'attendait.

Le cœur battant, il pénétra dans la pièce après le « Entrez. » de Lucius.

L'homme siégeait, l'air las derrière son grand bureau d'acajou. En voyant son fils pénétrer dans la pièce, il lâcha sa plume et se recula confortablement contre son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et regardait, fièrement son fils, droit comme un « i », les doigts entremêlés dans le dos. Ce dernier le fixait, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux, et l'air de quelqu'un qui respecte et a peur à la fois de l'être qu'il voit.

« - Viens t'asseoir, je te prie. » Ordonna l'adulte.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, contrit. Il croisa élégamment les jambes et porta toute son attention à son paternel.

« - Votre voyage a t-il été agréable, Père ? » Demanda poliment le jeune homme.

« - Fort agréable, en effet. Il est temps que nous parlions de ton avenir, Draco. »

Ce dernier fut surpris que son père soit si direct avec lui. Il patienta, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Lucius semblait avoir déjà réfléchi d'ors et déjà à la question.

« - Je te parle de ceci Draco, car le Maître est impatient de te voir grossir nos rangs. Il est certain que tu nous apportera une contribution fort utile, et je suis de cet avis, ajouta t-il avec fierté. Ainsi, nous nous devons de te trouver rapidement une place de choix parmi les hautes personnalités, même si le nom de Malfoy te procure un certain renom. Si tu fais fructifier notre fortune, comme je l'ai fait et mon père avant moi, ainsi que notre lignage de renom, le Lord t'offrira une place de choix à ses côtés. Je songeais à un poste à hautes fonctions, t'offrant ainsi, pouvoir, fortune et relations. »

Lucius se tut, n'observant aucune réaction chez son fils. Il était passablement heureux que son fils « filtre » ses émotions. Il avait vraiment réussi son éducation, se dit-il en se souriant mentalement. Il reprit :

« - Parlons mariage à présent. »

Draco tressaillit. _Oh non ! Pas ça !_

« - Mais Père ! Je suis trop jeune ! S'écria Draco, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Lucius ne lui jeta à peine un regard.

« - Inutile de te rappeler les enjeux d'une union d'intérêts ! Peu m'importe que tu ne l'aimes ou non, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un mariage d'amour, Draco ! Insista Lucius. La jeune femme qui sera choisie, le sera par son nom, son rang, sa fortune et bien sûr, son sang. Alors à moins que tu ne tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille qui remplisse tous ces critères… J'ai ici une petite liste… »

Lucius invoqua un morceau de parchemin où une courte liste de noms s'étalait.

Il la tendit à son fils après en avoir fait une copie :

«- Tiens, je te la laisse, choisit-en une parmi tous ces jeunes femmes. Si tu ne le fait pas, je le ferais à ta place, sache le. Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je repars demain pour une durée indéterminée, donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant. »

Draco secoua la tête, pris la liste et la fourra dans sa poche sous l'œil réprobateur de son père.

Une fois sorti du bureau, il courut jusqu'à sa bibliothèque personnelle et s'affala à une petite table de chêne près du feu. Il posa la liste à plat, invoqua une liasse de parchemins et après avoir passé sa baguette sur la liste, une fiche avec la photo de chaque jeune fille s'étalait sur les feuilles de la pile.

Il commença à lire :

_**__Bulstrode, Millicent_

_**__Greengrass, Daphné_

_**__Greengrass, Astoria_

_**__Parkinson, Pansy_

_**Dobbs, Emma_

_**Perks, Sally-Ann_

_**Quirke , Orla_

_**MacDougal, Isabel_

Draco fixait les noms si fort que les lettres se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il croisa les bras, s'y laissa tomber la tête et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Les larmes mouillaient le parchemin mais Draco n'en avait cure. Cette décision que son père lui imposait, cet ultimatum le laissait anéanti. « Tu choisit d'épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas, ou c'est moi qui choisit à ta place. ». Adieu Harry, ses rêves d'amour. Oh Merlin, ce qu'il haïssait son père. Il était prêt à tout pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, mais il connaissait son paternel. Il jeta rageusement le contenu de la table sur le sol et se mit à hurler. Il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser sa rage, il souffrait, brûlait de l'intérieur. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats et Filip accourut, alerté par le bruit alors qu'il changeait les draps de la chambre d'a côté. L'elfe de maison s'empressa de prévenir les autres qui se précipitèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils tentèrent de maîtriser le jeune homme qui criait et pleurait à la fois. L'un d'eux lui jeta un sort de sommeil ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber un Draco complètement endormi sur le sol. Ils le firent léviter jusque dans son lit où ils le déposèrent délicatement. Filip essuya avec les draps les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme, puis ils rangèrent la bibliothèque et laissèrent Draco dormir. Il avait besoin de repos se dirent-ils. Comme le jeune blond était dans l'incapacité de le faire, ils se rendirent dans les cachots et s'occupèrent d'Harry du mieux qu'ils purent, lui accordant des soins tout particulier pour faire plaisir au jeune maître. Ils finirent par se rendre en cuisine préparer le dîner.

«- Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, ma chère. »

«- Merci » Chuchota Narcissa à l'autre bout de l'immense table qui la séparait de son mari. Celui-ci ne la regardait à peine.

«- Draco est-il prévenu qu'il est en retard pour le dîner, elfe ? » Jeta négligemment Lucius à Jubky.

« - Oui, Maître. Maître Draco se sentait un peu souffrant et a préféré rester se reposer dans sa chambre. » Murmura l'elfe de maison en se courbant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

Lucius acquiesça, mécontent.

« - Il aurait pu faire un effort pour ce soir au moins. »

Narcissa fit glisser le long de ses épaules sa robe de satin grise, enfila une robe de chambre et un peignoir moelleux. Après avoir quitté son vestiaire, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle s'y assit et en attendant l'arrivée de son mari, elle se dénoua les cheveux puis les brossa longuement. Lucius arriva, l'air fatigué, quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit sur le lit gigantesque, et retira ses chaussures. Il déboutonna sa chemise, l'enleva et regarda son épouse. Celle-ci le fuyait des yeux. Elle savait déjà que Lucius ne la toucherait pas ce soir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassée, si ce n'était des années. Peut-être même depuis la naissance de Draco. Il avait son héritier, et il l'avait abandonnée.

Lucius finit par se déshabiller, se glissa sous les draps et aborda la question du mariage de Draco. Narcissa se figea. Si elle était tombée dans le piège du mariage sans amour, elle devait à tout prix épargner cette souffrance à son fils. Mais au lieu de s'opposer à son mari de toute la verve dont elle disposait, elle préféra acquiescer, et afficher son sourire de façade.

Lucius s'endormit immédiatement, l'esprit tranquille et son épouse pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré. Son corps se secoua, une partie de l'heure durant, de sanglots incontrôlés. Et le reste de la nuit, allongé près du corps de son époux, des larmes silencieuses lui coulaient le long du visage.


End file.
